Generally, in radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, a tag stores unique tag information and transmits tag information to a reader located within a distance range. In this case, a reader can decode tag information of a plurality of tags located within a radius range even if it does not make direct contact with the tags and also can decode information of moving tags. Accordingly, RFID technology using tags and readers is being applied to various fields such as parking management systems (PMS), record management systems (RMS), entrance control systems (ECS), intelligent transportation systems (ITS), integrated management systems (IMS), livestock identification systems (LIS), and factory automation systems (FAS).
However, a communication terminal to which a reader is mounted just manages tag information as a record. As a result, there exists a demand for a technology that enables wider application of RFID technology using RFID tags and readers.